


The Apocalypse

by FalseSmiles1864



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Depressed Stiles, Dunno who yet, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Helpful Derek, Like really slow, M/M, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms, hopefully it'll be a good story, leader stiles, someones probably gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseSmiles1864/pseuds/FalseSmiles1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2058 when the world as we know it was destroyed. A virus spread throughout the lands, killing everyone who was infected. There were a few who were immune to this virus. Who could survive all the evils of this new world.<br/>Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson need to escape the school that is now infested with zombies who used to be their teachers and classmates.</p><p>*Edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back In The School

The year was 2058 when the world as we know it was destroyed. A virus spread throughout the lands, killing everyone who was infected. There were a few who were immune to this virus. Who could survive all the evils of this new world, in which they lived. It would start with a young boy named Stiles. He has short brown hair and golden brown eyes. On his left wrist he wears a black and white THICK studded bracelet and dirty black and white all star converse. He would need the courage to kill and survive what was to come. 

It has been three months since life was normal, or as normal as it could be. I’ve been running for so long with my friends Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Eventually we met up with Derek when we decided to stop by his place. Wondering if he was still alive. In the end he became a part of our misfit pack. Now we’ve been around death for so long, that we don’t really remember what life was like before the apocalypse. Running and killing for so long that we don’t know how we would act if the world went back to normal and we had to trust people again. We’ve been staying in abandoned buildings, houses, and warehouses, therefore the six of us don’t remember what it’s like to be in a real home. The last time any of us saw our parents was the morning before everything started, and the morning everything changed. 

The morning started like any other day. 

Getting up and getting ready for school, having breakfast with my dad, and then heading out to my Jeep in the driveway. When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the roof. I wasn’t in the mood for any of my classes, I knew I was going to get in trouble at some point when my dad, the Sheriff, found out that I was ditching, but honestly, I really didn’t care. Two hours have now passed and I’m regretting not going to class. I should have just ditched school entirely. That would have been   
better than sitting on the roof for the whole day. Then I heard the sound of high heels running up behind me.

“Stiles! I finally found you.” I turned in surprise when I heard her voice. Standing before me was the girl I used to have a crush on since the third grade, but after I found out that I liked guys my feelings for her just faded. Her name is Lydia Martin. She has waist length strawberry blonde hair and vibrant hazel eyes. She is wearing a black flower printed dress and red heels. 

“Lydia? What are you doing up here? You’re supposed to be in class.” She looked like she was freaking out a little bit. And if anyone knew Lydia, she always looked like she had everything under control. I sat there watching her as she slammed the door shut and locked it before turning back around to face me. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. Did Jackson do something again?” I waited a minute expecting her to glare at me; instead she was still staring at me in disbelief. “Lydia? Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“Are you serious right now? How have you not heard anything!” she exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“What are you talking about? Heard what?” She walked over to me and grabbed hold of one of my wrists and dragged me over to the edge of the roof. I looked at her confused until she pointed down to the ground below us. Leaning over the edge of the building, I immediately I knew what she was talking about. Never in my life would I have thought that this was possible. Down below us, I saw a bunch of people walking and stumbling around. That is, until I took a closer look and realized they were no longer alive. 

“Now you see why I’m freaking out! How did you not hear the screaming? And the moaning from those things?!” 

“Will you calm down; This is not the time to be freaking out. We need to figure out a way to get out of here. If we stay on the roof we are bound to die up here instead of fighting our way out.” 

“I’d rather die up here instead of going down there and being eaten and turned into one of those things. Are you saying you want to go down there and most likely die?” She looked at me like I was crazy. Like I didn’t understand the words I was saying. 

“I don’t want to be one of those people who stay in one place because they think it’s better to do nothing. I would rather be one of the people who try their best to survive and help other people who can’t help themselves. Even if I’m not the smartest person, I know that I can protect the people who need someone to protect them.” That not really the truth, wanting to be someone who tried to survive, it’s more like I don’t really care if I live or die. I turned around and started walking to the door when I felt Lydia grab my wrist again this time where I had my bracelet on. I momentarily winced from where the new cuts were hidden, before I turned back to face her. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you but we need to figure out what we can use to protect ourselves.” 

I gave a quick nod so she knew I understood and walked the rest of the way to the door. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it enough to see if there was anything or anyone on the other side. Seeing that the coast was clear, I opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the school slowly with Lydia close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd   
> lemme know if something is messed up or there are mistakes :D

Slowly I made my way into the school and stared my way down the stairs, making my way further inside, Lydia following close behind.

"If we are seriously going to do this, then you need to know that the slightest sound will attract them." Lydia explained as she followed close behind me, making sure not to fall far behind and keeping her eyes open surveying their surroundings.

That's when we came to an abrupt stop, the scraping of feet catching our attention. But we weren't prepared for what we heard next, the piercing scream of the next victim.

I glanced at Lydia, only to find that she was already looking at me. She looked terrified, but god only knows that if I pointed it out to her, she would deny it. But I knew that she was counting on me to get her out of this school  
alive. And that's exactly what I was going to do. No matter what it took, I was going to get her out alive.

After walking further into the school, I noticed that the boys’ locker room is a little bit further down the hall near the gym. I knew there would be some bats inside the sports storage room that connected to the locker room.  
Finally making it to the locker room door, Lydia grabbed my wrist, once again causing me to flinch from the sting from the cuts. Thankfully she didn't notice. 

"Why are we going to the locker room? I thought we were trying to get out of the school."

"You're the one that told me that we needed weapons to protect ourselves with. Plus there is no way we could even get out of here alive without some form of protection. The equipment room should have some bats in it." I explained, though Lydia looked at me as if I was stupid.

"How're we supposed to protect ourselves with a fucking bat?"

"Have you seriously never watched anything to do with zombies? All you have to do is crush the head and you should be fine." I say quickly getting annoyed. 

"I have, but you don't know it that will actually work!"

"Lyds, I need you to trust me. I promised I would get you out of here and that is what I am going to do. So I just need you to tru-" Before I could finish talking, over Lydia's shoulder I could see them coming right at us. Three walkers were stumbling down the hallways coming right at us.

Quickly, I grabbed Lydia around the waist, throwing open the locker room door before pushing her inside. I followed behind her before yanking the door closed and locking it.

"We need to hurry up and get those bats." Lydia says as she started surveying the room. Slowly moving around the room, cautious of every corner she looked around, before she was slipping out of my sight. Only seconds pass before I hear her calling for me.

"Stiles, Come er', look who I found." I heard her say followed by her laughing. Confused, I made my way towards her voice, towards the shower area. And what I saw- or rather who- surprised me. Sitting on the tiled floor of the showers, leaning against the wall was none other than my best friend and his girlfriend. Scott McCall and Allison Argent, who also just happened to be Lydia's best friend.

“Stiles? Dude! Where have you been I weren’t in class this morning but I saw your Jeep in the parking lot. Then when everything started going to shit I couldn’t find you! I thought you didn’t make it!” Scott exclaimed as she pulled himself off the floor and threw himself at me.

“Dude, do you really have no faith in me? After all these years and you think you would know a guy.” I said as I gave an exasperated sigh before hugging Scott back, “I have been at school all day, just one of those days where I thought I would skip. I’ve been up on the roof all day. I didn’t realize anything was happening until Lydia came bursting through the roof door and yelling.”

“Then you decided to come back into the school? Where there are a ton of those things walking around the halls? Seriously? Why didn’t you just stay up on the roof?” Allison questioned from where she was standing next to Lydia.

“Like I told Lydia, I would rather be one of the people who try their best to survive and help others than be one of the stupid ones who stay in one place thinking it’s safe only for them to die in the end.” I explained, “So I promised  
Lydia I would get her out of this school, and that is what I am going to do. But there is no way we could make it out without some form of protection, so I thought of the bats in the equipment room in here.” I say as I make my way over to the door for the storage room. 

“I thought of the bats too when all this started, but when Alli and I got here, I found out that the door to the room is locked.” Scott explained as I moved over to said door.

“Where is the key to it?” I asked, yanking on the door one last time before letting out a frustrated sigh, before turning to look at Scott.

“Pretty sure it’s in Coach’s office in the gym.”

“Awesome. Well then looks like I need to go and get the keys if we expect to get to the bats.” I say as I turn my back to the three of them and make my way towards the locker room door.

“You can’t be serious! You have nothing to protect yourself with, and there is at least five of them just at the door from earlier!” Lydia exclaimed before she threw herself between me and the door.

“And that’s where you are wrong, Lyds, I have my handy pocket knife with me at all times.” Making a point, I pulled out the red pocket knife from my back pocket, “See? Nothing to worry about. And I can take down a few walkers by myself. It’s not a big deal.” I say as I put my free hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you know it, and I’ll even have the keys with me.” Giving her a smile, “Lydia, you are like my little sister. I know you are worried, but it’s okay. I’ll come back. I promise. Plus, I can’t break my promises to you. Okay?” I ask before she is slowly nodding and moving out of my way.

Turning back to Scott and Allison I give them the most serious look I can muster.

“I need you guys to lock this door behind me, that way I know that you guys will be safe in here. Okay?” 

Scott stood there eyes glued to me, not moving an inch, before Allison finally spoke up.

“Are you sure? I mean we can all go out there and we would have a better chance at getting the keys quicker.”

“If all of us go, we will end up drawing unwanted attention. It’s better if only one of us goes, it’ll be easier to sneak to the gym.” 

“Okay. But you have to promise to come back.” She replies after thinking over his words.

“I promise.” I reply, but only I know that it’s not really the truth. The only reason I really volunteered is because I still don’t really care if I make it back or not. “I’ll be back before you know it. Just make sure to lock the door behind me.”

“Got it.” Allison says as she walks towards me with her hand on the door, ready to open it when told.

“Dude, you have to come back, okay? I can’t lose. You have to come back. Come back for Lydia, Allison, and me. You have to come back so we can make it out of this school and go find our parents and to go find Derek too.”

“I’ll be back before you know it buddy then we will get out of this school and find my dad and your mom, we’ll find Derek too.” I say as I turn my back on him, ignoring the ache in my chest at thinking there is a chance that he won’t find his dad. That he might not find Derek.

Giving Allison a quick nod, she unlocks the door before pulling it open and letting in the few walkers outside the door. Scott and Lydia stumble back, hiding around the corner in the shower.

Quickly I take out the walkers before running out the door, and the last thing I hear before making it too far is Allison wishing me good luck and the locker room door slamming shut and being locked.

Making me realize I was finally alone.


End file.
